civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
C-evo test Book 31/1st 100 turns
1 turn. 3950 BC One year into it. Choose to research The Wheel for trade on roads. Looks like 3 turns away, i.e. 9 beakers. Cut tax to 0% to boost trade (4 beakers) while no expenses and with 1 gold in kitty. Start road. 3 turns. 3850 Researched Wheel, choose Warrior Code. Road in place; irrigate; should have irrigated first, because until we do we won't be using that plain. 6. 3700 Warrior Code > Horseback Riding. Irrigation is "4.5/6"; remembered to click "I" again after checking, to send him back to work. 7. 3650 Irrigation. Move to 2nd plain (discovering more forest), noting now 3 food, 1 resource, and 5 trade. 8. 3600 "I". 11. 3450 Horseback Riding > Bronze Working. 12. 3400 Irrigation; so "R". 3 food, 2 resources, 5 trade. Food box has been quietly filling and has 36/40. Switch (belatedly?) to "Maximize Research" to get the Town Guard built to keep Citizen 5 content when he or she arrives. 1 food, 3 production (on top of the 5 there), 5 trade. Should work just about right. 14. 3300 Road. Plain seems to have river, so we zip back to Roma. With that road, "Maximize Research" pulls worker from forest to plain, which won't do: "Maximize Production" restores the game plan: 1 food, 4 resources, 5 trade. 15. 3250 Settler to 3rd plain. 16. 3200 Bronze Working > "Military Research": "New unit design (Ground)" 18/12/1.5, cost 20. Safety first. Population growth to 5; Citizen 5 temporarily joins the Control Brigade (eating 2 food and therefore causing a switch in the automatic distribution so as to maintain food stocks), because our official guard is only 19/20 built. 0 food, 3 resources, 5 trade. 17.3150: Town Guard Production complete. Five citizens working. Town Guard provides 2 morale points and requires one unit of material for support. Maximizing growth will see us hitting 6 in 10 turns, meanwhile building Barracks very slowly. Stay with Max Reso to do barracks in 10: 1 net food, 4 net resources (i.e. production), 6 trade. 19. 3050: First military research New units are called "Principes". Focus on Seafaring, research Pottery. 20. 3000 Irrigated 3rd plain: "R". 2 food, 4 production, 6 trade. 22. 2900 Road; move to grassland. 2 food, 4 production, 7 trade. 23. 2850 "R". 24. 2800 Pottery > Alphabet. 25. 2750 Road. Settler moves to plain outside city radius. 26. 2700 "R". Barracks now 38 so switch to "Maximize Growth" - 4 food, 2 production, 8 trade. 27. 2650: Barracks Barracks complete: start Principes (10 turns). Tax rate up to cover barracks maintenance: 10% might do but 20% preferred because it gives us a little cushion against fluctuations in trade. 4 food, 2 production, 8 trade (2 tax + 6 research). 28. 2600 Road, just an easy one move from Roma, and we can explore best using a ship initially, so we bring the settler back and prepare to mine our hill. 29. 2550 Alphabet > Map Making. Settler to hill. 30. 2500 "M" 33. 2350 Population growth: Roma 6. Storage 3/40, surplus 5. Eight more turns at this rate will take us to 7 with one wasted worker. So switch to max production but surplus still 3, so we really need that mine. 3+4+(2+7) 35. 2250 Principes built. When the mine is ready, one of the "3 food" workers will switch to it, but there will still be a surplus - so we will start a settler soon. But Longboats will be available next turn, so we do Trade Goods this turn. 3+4+(2+7); cash "10+1" (but probably "10+5" if refreshed). 36. 2200 "New units are ready for production." Longboats. 0/3/2.5. cost 20. So we will start one. Map Making > Seafaring. Send Principes off for a little exploration near the coast waiting to board the ship when it starts off exploring the southern sea. Cash 15+5 before switching to ship production, 15+1 after. 15 should be enough buffer, so cut tax to 10%: 3+4+(1+8), cash 15+0. 38. 2100 Mine (which will now get a road). Worker switches there from fish. Longboats 8/20, production 8. Food 18/40, surplus 1. Principes finds more water and unappealing land out east. 1+6+(1+6). Cash 15+0. 40. 2000 Longboats unit appears and head south. Principes heads south-west towards ship, and we find that our southern sea is just a 5-tile lake. Ship will head north and Principes will possibly board it later but will first explore land south and west of lake for a city site. 42. 1900 Road on hill; settler runs south-west to prairie. 43. 1850 "R". Ship finds Arctic. 44. 1800 Seafaring > (focus Engineering) Masonry. Switch to "Hurry Production" so that new settler (24/40) will be built just before population reaches 7. Ship reaches dead end. 3+4+(1+8) 45. 1750 Road on prairie. Settler moves west to plain. 46. 1700 "R". Principes steps onto mountain to get wider view. 48. 1600 New settler built and heads south-west, Roma4. Start 2nd Principes. Switch to max growth. Old settler moves to grassland. Principes (having had to wait on the mountain) reveals more. 2+2+(1+5), cash 15+0. 49. 1550 Old settler starts road; new settler has decided where to build and moves to forest to build access road; site will be on hill, sharing a grassland with Roma but just clear of the tiles that will be used by a western coastal city (no matter which of three possible sites that chooses); it will have two other grasslands, three plains, a pond, forests, hills, and two mountains including one with iron. 50. 1500 Roma5. 3+2+(1+7), cash 15+0. 53. 1350 Masonry > Construction. Ship and Principes are exploring westward while old settler improves radius of proposed 2nd city. 55. 1250 Start 2nd city. 58. 1100 Finished 2nd Principes, who heads east to explore more. Start 3rd settlers. 1000 BC and later, 2nd city soon 61. 975 BC :25-year intervals from 1000 BC Ostia 2nd city, using irrigated plain. 1 food, 1 production, building Town Hall; it will be done in 40 turns, same time as population grows (unless we speed things by becoming a Monarchy, which is unlikely). Roma settlers 6/40; 4+2+(1+7). 62. 950 Construction > Engineering 63. 925 Roma 6, food 1/40; continuing at max growth would have us at 7 long before settler finished, so adjust using "Hurry Production": 3+4+(1+8). 71. 725 Engineering > (focus Gunpowder) Ceremonial Burial. 3rd settlers unit built (and goes south-west); start 3rd Principes. Earlier Principes are near extreme west and east of known landmass, turning back towards south-centre. Ship is finding west coast with glimpses of what could be islands or other continents. Roma 4, back to "Maximize Growth", 2+2+(1+5); Ostia 1+1+0. 75. 625 "We have contact to the Greeks now" - militia approaces one of our settlers. We should put a unit in Ostia in case militia visits there. 76. 600 Switch Roma to Max Prodn so that it stays at 4 for a while, as we send Guard to Ostia. 0+3+(1+4). 78. 550 Start 3rd city on coast (on tundra, which is poor in principle, but the location fits very well with other sites). 79. 525 Roma produces 3rd Principes (which heads for Ostia) and starts another (1/20). Temporary handicap reduces productivity because a size 4 city is supporting a Town Guard plus five other units, so 0+2+(1+4). Guard will be back soon, so resume max growth, food 35/40 + 2, material 3-2=1 production, trade 1+5. 80. 500 Principes reaches Ostia and accepts support from there, restoring Roma to 2+2+(1+5), and Guard heads for home. 82. 450 Roma 5, food 1/40 +3, material 3-1=2, trade 1+7. Three cities from 400 BC 84. 400 Paestum, 3rd city, coastal, using irrigated plain, building Town Hall (40 turns away, as is the next citizen). Roma therefore 4+2+(1+7). 87. 325 Ceremonial Burial > Mysticism. 89. 275 Roma builds Principes - send it to Paestum, start another. Ship emerges from big fiddly harbour. Old settler creating road to next proposed city site observes another peculiarity of "borders"; there is a similar peculiarity south-east of Roma. 93. 175 Roma 6, 5+2+(1+9). 98. 50BC Mysticism > Medicine (choosing the more advanced advance because it is more likely to appeal to potential friends). Rome has built Principes, starts settler, using max production (which will get the settler just as the population hits 7); 1+6+(1+6). Alternative was a temple, also "just in time", but we've invested time in the next city site. Starting Anni Domini 100. "0 AD" Someone should try to persuade Steffen to change that non-existent year. Category:C-evo test Book 31